1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for dispensing liquids from a bottle. In particular, the invention relates to devices for dispensing liquids from two liter or three liter bottles, such as those used to hold soft drinks.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,625, issued May 18, 1993, to Dolson, shows a device for dispensing liquids from a bottle. The device includes a stand for holding the bottle in an inverted position. The upper portion of the stand in partially frusto-conical, and partially cylindrical. The lower portion of the stand is frusto-conical. A slot extends the entire length of the stand.
A spigot is attached to the bottle. The spigot has a female threaded connector attached to the bottle, a valve, and a horizontal stem extending from the connector to the valve.
This device was not entirely satisfactory, because the stem of the spigot had no support, other than the connector. When the valve was manipulated, the stem would tend to bend, and the stand could tip over.